youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Annoying Orange
''The Annoying Orange ''is a series of YouTube videos created by Daneboe, uploaded to his self-titled account. The series is created by Gagfilms. The show's protagonist and main character is a young orange named Orange (voiced by Daneboe), who is extremely annoying. He enjoys telling jokes to his friends and hanging out with Daneboe. History The concept of talking and living food or objects dates back to the beginning of Daneboe's account. The first video that used the concept was Screaming Eggs which was uploaded by Daneboe to his self-titled account on December 4, 2006. Ever since the the concept grew on to become a major part of Gag Films. After Screaming Eggs Daneboe uploaded How Heinz Ketchup is Made which also used the eyes and mouth Screaming Eggs. The idea wasn't used again until the video Kool Aid Killer was released on January 23, 2008. After the release of the last video, a second video was created with character entitled Killer Kool Aid Valentine, was released on February 7, 2008. After that, Daneboe uploaded Terrified Corn Cobs. On April 28, 2008 Daneboe created Kool Aide Man vs Liz Trotta! on May 28, 2008 as part of the Viral Killer series featuring the Kool Aid Killer. Shortly after, the videos Kool Aide Man vs. Chocolate Rain, Kool Aide Man vs. Star Wars Kid, and Kool Aide Man vs. Afro Ninja to the series. An "E" was added to the end of "Kool-Aid" to avoid copyright. The Viral Killer series went on hiatus and the concept was used once again in The Angry Cloud released on September 25, 2008. The concept was used once again in Halloween Pumpkin Scare uploaded on October 26, 2008 and on Scared Eggs uploaded on December 9, 2008. Later Daneboe also uploaded Two Scoops of Destruction on February 3, 2009 which became a signature video. On August 20, 2009 Daneboe uploaded Marshmallow Murder which also became a signature video, and ever similar to Screaming Eggs. Finally, the first episode of The Annoying Orange series was released on October 9, 2009. The Annoying Orange series became a huge hit with over 2,000,000 views and also became the most famous Gagfilm. Daneboe uploaded the second episode of the series, The Annoying Orange 2: Plumpkin on October 29, 2009 which also gained millions of views. The Annoying Orange 3: TOE-MAY-TOE was uploaded on December 4, 2009 and the fifth part of the Viral Killer series was uploaded, Kool Aide Man vs. Dramatic Gopher. This was followed by The 4: Sandy Claus uploaded on December 23, 2009. A playlist for The Annoying Orange videos was released after The Annoying Orange 4: Sandy Claus was released, entitled The Annoying Orange Series. An official account for The Annoying Orange was also created by Daneboe called Real Annoying Orange on January 11, 2010. During this time, even an Annoying Orange T-shirt was created. On Friday, January 15, 2010, Daneboe released a new Annoying Orange entitled Annoying Orange 5: More Annoying Orange. The style of The Annoying Orange is fairly unique. For the characters, Daneboe used his very own mouth and eye. Only one of Daneboe's eyes (his left eye) is used in the process, as it is used for each characters eyes (right and left). The style has, as previously mentioned, dated back to Screaming Eggs created in 2006. Videos This is missing a ton Episodes There are 14 The Annoying Orange episodes: 'Favorited videos' 'Official channel' Outtake Characters ;Orange (voiced by Daneboe) :Orange, also known as "The Annoying Orange," or simply "Annoying Orange," is the titular character and protagonist of the series and specials. He is a young orange, who enjoys telling jokes to all his friends. After Orange tells jokes he laughs very obnoxiously resulting in the other fruit getting very annoyed. Orange keeps on telling jokes until his friends go stark raving mad. Orange also tries to warn his friends when someone is about to eat them. However, Orange usually waits a while making shocked faces before he tells the other character. Orange has human eyes and mouth, same as all the other characters. ;Apple (voiced by Daneboe) :Apple was the 1st character to appear beside Orange. Apple, just like all the other characters of the series, had a 0 tolerance personality. Apple was also very sarcastic (much like the other characters). After enduring many of Orange's obnoxious jokes, Apple died a painful death of being cut into many slices onto a napkin. Before this happened, Orange tried to warn him, but not very well. Later in the series, when Tomato was introduced, Orange had thought that Apple came back. ;Pear (voiced by Daneboe) :Pear was the 3rd character to appear in the series. Pear was only seen briefly at the end of the first video. Pear also had a very similar personality to Tomato, and was sitting right next to Orange the whole time while he was telling jokes to Tomato. After Tomato's death, Orange went to talk to Pear instead. At the end of "Passion Fruit," Orange told Passion Fruit to ask Pear when she asked him how he stands the kitchen. Pear then said, "Somebody, please kill me now!". At the end of the 10th episode, he was blowing Orange's pinwheel the whole time. He then told Orange, "Finder's keepers, dude!". ;Pumpkin (voiced by Daneboe) :Pumpkin was the 1st character to appear in the 2nd episode of the series. Pumpkin had a similar fate to Tomato, as he also endured a large amount of obnoxious jokes. However, Pumpkin was turned into a Jack-'O'-Lantern on his butt rather than cut into slices. ;Tomato (voiced by Daneboe) :Tomato was the only character to appear the 3rd episode. Tomato had a better tolerance than the other characters, and mostly argued with Orange over his name. Tomato also had a terrible fate of being blended in a blender and served as ketchup for fries. Tomato did survive. However, it was assumed that he probably died when being eaten with the fries. ;Santa Claus (voiced by Daneboe) :Santa Claus was the only character to appear in the 4th episode of the series. Santa Claus was depicted as a fuzzy plush toy. Santa Claus also hd a much better tolerance than the other character, but said that he was going to put Orange on the naughty list after Orange kept annoying him with his puns. ;Orange (voiced by Daneboe) :Orange was another orange, who appeared in the 5th episode. Orange (different from the main character) had almost the exact same personality as Orange, but with a deeper voice. The other Orange got annoyed by Orange when he kept interrupting his jokes. Orange died a painful death of being juiced on a juicer, which actually made Orange happy. However, Orange's happiness ended when several more oranges were taken out of a pail and all started making jokes. Orange then shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!". ;Daneboe :Dane Boedi (better known as "Daneboe") appears in the 1st video, uploaded to Orange's official account. Daneboe is friends with Orange, as well as the creator of him. ;Banana (voiced by Daneboe) :Banana is a character that is featured in the second video uploaded to Orange's official account. Banana is one of two bananas hung on a rack, the other being his "buddy". Banana speaks a lot of slang and has a deep voice. ;Lemon (voiced by Daneboe) :Lemon is a character in the same episode as Banana. Banana wondered where he was, and at that moment he was set down. Lemon speaks a lot of slang as well but has a much more high pitched voice than Banana. With Orange and the two bananas, they all say "Wazzup?" together. ;Kiwi (voiced by Daneboe) :Kiwi appears after Lemon and talks in slang with all the rest. Kiwi has a deeper voice than Banana. ;Apple (voiced by Daneboe) ;Apple (not officially named) appeared after Kiwi and talked in slang with all the rest. He was then sliced in two by Daneboe, with the others screaming. ;Football (voiced by Daneboe) Football was the 1st character in the 6th episode of the series. Football was annoyed by Orange, being called "Handball Lemonhead." Football was seriously injured after being kicked by a foot and missed the goal post. ;Jigsaw (voiced by Daneboe) Jigsaw was the 1st character and antagonist in the 7th episode of the series. He was annoyed by Orange. Orange kept annoying Billy until he just gave up and left. ;Eggplant (voiced by Daneboe) Eggplant was the 2nd character in the 7th episode of the series. He was being annoyed by Orange, being called "Barney." His fate was that he got killed by the death trap. ;Passion Fruit (voiced by iJustine) Passion Fruit was Orange's love interest in the 7th episode of the series. Then, Grapefuit showed up, and started mocking Orange. Passion Fruit then asked Orange how shallow he was when he made weird noises and called Grapefuit fat and "Chubby McChubby Orange." Then, someone turned Grapefuit upside down and sliced him in two, while Grapefuit was screaming. Then, Passion Fruit asked Orange how he can stand the kitchen. Orange told her to just ask Pear (who then said, "Somebody, please kill me now!"). ;Grapefruit (voiced by Bobjenz) Grapefuit was Passion Fruit's former love interest in the 7th episode of the series. He was a morbidly obese, foul-mouthed jerk. After he showed up, he started to mock Orange (who called him "Chubby McChubby Orange," because he was round and fat). He was then sliced up in two by someone. ;Apple (voiced by Daneboe) Apple (not really an apple) was the 1st character in the 8th episode of the series. Orange told Apple that he's funny-looking (which he kept saying). He made Orange less annoying with his music. In the end, his fate was that he was smoking due to orange juice, and blew up. He then fell on the counter. ;Blackberry (voiced by Daneboe) Blackberry (not a blackberry) was the 2nd character in the 8th episode of the series. Orange called "Blackberry" when he was charging. ;Blackberries (voiced by Daneboe) The Blackberries were the last characters in the 8th episode of the series. Orange called "Blackberry" to them and then they where sliced.. ;Cheese (voiced by Tobuscus) Cheese was the 1st character in the 9th episode of the series. He was being annoyed by Orange's puns, and tried his best to ignore Orange. In the end, he was being scraped on by someone, and then was all flat in the shape of a circle. Orange then asked Cheese, "Do you feel any "cheddar"?". Cheese then screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!". ;Leprechaun (portrayed by Bobjenz) Leprechaun was the 1st character in the 10th episode of the series. He was looking for his pot of golf, and Orange found it right away. He was also getting annoyed with Orange calling him "Jolly Green Giant" and "Little Giant." In the end, his fate was that he got squashed by his pot of gold. Orange then thought that he was never going to get his pinwheel back. Suddenly, he found out that Pear was blowing it when he was next to him the whole time. "Finder's keepers, dude!", said Pear. Shelly (portrayed by iJustine) Shelly was the 1st character to appear in the 11th episode of the series, where Orange was making his very first prank call. Princess Peach (voiced by Catrific) Princess Peach was the 2nd character to appear in the 12th episode of the series, where Orange called her "Princess Apple." Then, Bowser appeared and told them to get out of his dungeon.